Galka (3.5e Race)
Galka Summary::A fierce wolf-like race displaced from their home. Personality Galka have extreme emotions when compared to the other races. When they are happy, they will laugh loudly and boast wildly, when they are angry, they go into a fierce rage. They are also known to be mournful of their society's fall from its pinnacle in ages past, though they will quickly try to busy themselves with other things to not fall into depression. Physical Description Galka do not have a gender, though most identify themselves as male. As a race, they survive through reincarnation, departing on a journey of rebirth once they notice that their time is short. Galka are very tall, averaging about 6'8" and are very strongly built. They tend to have fierce or serious features such as piercing gray eyes or elaborate beards. They frequently adorn any part of them they see fit, from head to tail, displaying scars as proud trophies of battle. Relations Galka get along passably with most of the races, even thought hey hold some enmity towards humans who treat them as a lower caste in their new home of Bastok. There are two exceptions, one for the better and one for the worse. Galka get along wonderfully with dwarves who share their affinity for mining and smithing and the two often grow to see each other as kindred spirits. There is one race which fill the galka with blind, seething rage: the Anticans. This race of monstrous humanoids are the ones who destroyed the ancient galka homeland, and every galka carries a burning hatred towards them. Alignment Galka tend to favor lawful alignments, though there are many chaotic and neutral galka. All are accepted as brothers by all galka. Lands Galka have no homeland of their own any longer. It was destroyed centuries ago by the Anticans. The bulk of galka now reside in the Republic of Bastok, cohabiting it with Humans. Religion Most galka tend to worship gods of nature, particularly those with a bent for stoneworking or worship the Goddess of the Dawn, Altana. Galka have even been known to worship the dwarven god Moradin. Language Galka speak Common, but have been known to pick up smatterings of of other languages, such as Dwarven, Orcish, or even Terran. Names Galka names tend to favor hard consonants such as Zs and Ks. Those that live around humans tend to pick up a "Hume given name" that is an adjective and a noun. Galka names include: Dalzakk, Gelzerio, Balgamirob, Zeid and Zazaarg. Hume given names include: Bright Moon, Gray Wolf, Impervious Tower, and Ominous Cloud Racial Traits * : Galka are tough and wise, but are clumsy, slightly dim-witted, and have abrasive personalities. * Type::Humanoid * Size::Medium: Galka have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Galka base land speed is 30 feet. * Reincarnation (Su): When a galka is near death, they may undergo a journey of rebirth to reincarnate as a galka child with no memory or class levels. * Galka recieve a +2 racial bonus to Profession (Miner) and Craft (Blacksmithing) checks as well as a +4 racial bonus to saves against diseases and poisons. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Terran, Orcish, Gnomish. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race